


Life Comes With a Rush

by ivanolix



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon - TV, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Female-Centric, Femslash, POV Female Character, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-25
Updated: 2010-06-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanolix/pseuds/ivanolix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt "you're the prayer inside me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Comes With a Rush

"Do you believe in the Creator?" Kahlan asks her, breaking the morning silence.

Cara, arms covered in deer blood up to her elbows, wonders if she notices the irony. Regardless, she glances back and says, "Yes."

Kahlan makes a small acknowledging noise, but doesn't follow up with another question. Cara finishes skinning the kill of the hunt and switches knives, carving into the side of soon-to-be-venison with a glee she doesn't hide. Being good with knives, even if they're not her preference, it doesn't take her long to finish. She wipes the knives clean before standing up. The blood is almost invisible on her leathers, and half a grin crosses her face as she finishes the clean-up. "This is not why Mord'Sith usually wear red, but I'm not complaining," she tells Kahlan.

The Mother Confessor looks at her with a thoughtful pursing of her lips, though. After a second of silence that goes on too long, she finally says, "You always will love death, won't you. Do you value life more?"

Cara stares at her as she dries her now-clean hands, not understanding. "Why would you think I wouldn't?"

"Sometimes..." But Kahlan shakes her head. "Never mind." She turns to walk off.

Frowning, Cara reaches out and grabs her arm. "Kahlan." Kahlan looks back, a cloud of worry in her eyes. Never has Cara considered these things in words before, but it doesn't feel strange to speak now. "I value many things from my past, but never the idea that death is the most honorable fate. It is foolish."

Kahlans eyes drop for a second, and she murmurs, "There were times when we were close, and I wondered..."

"What?" Cara demands, frowning. She isn't comfortable with caring this much, and in a fidget of awkwardness lets Kahlan's arm loose, but there's no help for the feeling that she needs Kahlan's answer.

"If you still thought of touch as merely a weapon with the potential to kill," Kahlan answers, with a rise of her eyes again.

Cara has only one answer. She raises her hand, slides her fingers around Kahlan's neck, and pulls the woman close to claim her mouth. A murmur escapes Kahlan at the quick hot touch, and she relaxes immediately, inviting Cara's tongue in. The way their tastes mingle together in the kiss is sweet and familiar, as is the way that Kahlan's hand wraps around Cara's waist to pull herself a little closer, bodies pressing. Cara loses herself in the intoxicating feel of Kahlan's mouth for a second, forgetting to breathe.

Then, softly, she pulls back, with a gentle lick of her lips. "I pray to the Creator," she says, not caring that her voice is husky and low. "I pray to be forgiven enough that I might share this with you. Touch is life, and I do want to live. With you."

Kahlan's blue eyes are molten pools when she gazes up into Cara's eyes, so close that Cara can hear her quick breath and feel her beating pulse through their clothes. "I'm glad," she says in a voice barely above a whisper.

For a moment, Cara thinks about admitting that in their cases, touch can be both life and death—they are strange, beyond normal, in that way. Yet with Kahlan in her arms, none of that reservation matters. Cara kisses Kahlan again, tugging at her lower lip with her teeth a little until Kahlan makes a throaty moan. “I am very much glad to be alive,” she murmurs against her lips. “Very much.”

“I see that now,” Kahlan answers breathlessly before tangling her fingers in Cara’s hair and pulling her closer for a smothering kiss.

Cara thinks, in the moment while she can think, that this is how all prayers to the Creator should be answered, with the burning rush of life that gladly overwhelms the soul.


End file.
